


Needy

by Sanders_sin_bin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Desperation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, not explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanders_sin_bin/pseuds/Sanders_sin_bin
Summary: Roman has been teasing Deceit all day, and Deceit finally gives him the attention he craves.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by @sides-nsfs-prompts-and-stories on Tumblr, part of which read "Deceit coaxing and teasing Roman, just inches away from him, until all he can do is drop to the floor and gaze up, needy."

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" Deceit breathed onto Roman's neck as he pinned him to the bedroom wall. "Walking around in my shirt, legs on display for me. You're clever, you must have known what you were doing."

Roman whimpered as Deceit reattached his lips to his neck, nipping and sucking to leave a trail of marks. Roman _did_ know. All day he's been fighting for Deceit's attention. Stretching his arms so the shirt would ride up, bending over to pick things up - Roman had been waiting for this all day.

"But now you're being so good," Deceit purred against Roman's ear. His thigh lightly grinded into Roman's crotch, causing the shorter side to let out a loud moan. "Letting me hear all your pretty noises, being so receptive to what I give you."

Deceit let go of Roman and stepped back. Roman immediately whined at the loss of contact and stepped towards Deceit, but he just took another step back.

"How would you like me, my darling?" Deceit hummed. "Would you prefer I fucked you, or perhaps I let you ride me?"

The latter suggestion caused Roman to groan and quickly nod his head. Deceit smiled and reached an arm out to brush his gloved knuckles over Roman's cheekbones.

"I'll give it to you, dearest," Deceit promised. Roman reached out to take Deceit's hand but he pulled back. "But first, you need to do something for me since you spent all day teasing."

Roman's eyes widened. He took another step towards Deceit. And as Deceit stepped back again, Roman found himself on his knees - eyes dark and desperate, breathing heavy.

"_Please_," was the only word Roman could manage.

"Oh, what a good boy," Deceit cooed. "So eager to please."

Deceit stepped towards Roman as he unzipped his pants to finally give Roman what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open on my Tumblr @sanders-sin-bin


End file.
